At this moment
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: It began as another Addek one shot, but it was so much fun writing it that I went on writing. It sets at the beginning of season 3. I hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Proloque

I know I have still three stories in progress and the next chapters will be up soon, I'm working on it ... but I'm not really satisfied yet, but I hope I'll update this or next week.

This is another Addek one shot. I love them together and it was in my mind. No one beta-read it, but I hope the grammar and spelling isn't that bad. I was inspired by the song "At this moment" by Michael Bublé. You should check this song out if you don't know it, because it's really great.

I own nothing ... because if I would my story would have happened. ;)

By the way: the story is set at the beginning of season 3 and Naomi and Sam are still together.

So, I hope you'll enjoy and review.

Love Mariella

* * *

**At this moment**

"No way Richard!", Addison looked really angry at her former mentor.

"Addie, please it's for the hospital. Do you want that Mercy West wins?"

Addison still looked angry at him, "I can't dance with him Richard."  
"Addie", Richard sighed. He still thought that it was a bad idea that Addison and Derek get a divorce.

"Richard, the divorce will finalize in two days. I simply can't."  
"Addie, we can choose to which foundation we will give the money. I know how much you support this children foundation, we could give the money to them."  
Addison sighed, "Fine, just make sure he wears something tonight that matches my red dress. He knows which I will wear when you tell him it's the red one."

Richard sighed. Phase one was finalized. He convinced Addison. That was the hardest part. Addison was always the difficult one to convince. He saw Derek a few meters away, "Derek", he called him.

"Richard."

"I have a request."

"Ok."  
"You remember tonight is the charity event for this children foundation?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"They just called me and told me that there will be a dancing challenge."

"Sounds good."  
"You know Mercy West will be there as well."  
"Sure."  
"I want you to do the dancing."  
Derek had expected this, "Let me guess with Addison."  
"Yes with Addison."

"What did she say about it?"

"She was … she agreed after I told her that we could spend the money to this children foundations she supports."

Derek sighed. He felt bad, because of prom and all this things, "Ok, if Addie is in, I'm in too."

Richard smiled at him, "Good. By the way she said she will wear her red dress tonight, she said you know what dress she means and I should remind you to wear something matching."

Derek smiled, even when she was mad with him, she hated when there outfits weren't matching, "I'll make sure I'll wear something matching. I'll pick her up at 7.30 p.m. at the Archfield."

"I'll tell her", Richard went back to his office. They both agreed. He hoped that they would see that they were still perfect for each other. He wanted them because they could really good dance, but he wanted them also to dance, because he knew they both were miserable without each other.

A few hours later Meredith came up to Derek, "Hey stranger."

Derek smiled, "Hey Meredith."

"Do you go to this charity event tonight."  
"Sure."  
"Me too. So I thought if you go and I go, maybe we could go together."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'll go with Addison."  
Meredith looked at him stunned, "What?"

"Meredith, Richard needed someone for this dancing challenge there and he chose me and Addie, so I thought it would be good to go there with her, because officially we're still married."

"Are you kidding me?"  
"It's just … "

"Why did he choose you?"  
Derek smiled, "She's a good dancer and I danced with her a lot of times. We make each other look good and Richard wants to win this challenge, because he would hate it when Mercy West wins. It's nothing more Meredith and we can give the money to this children foundation … it would be a good thing and it's only one night, one dance. We will get divorced in two days."

Meredith nodded, "Ok. I'll be there."  
"Thanks."

"See you tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Derek arrived at the Archfield he went to the reception, "Hello. I want to pick up Mrs. Montgomery-Shepherd."

The man at the reception looked at him a moment, than he picked up the phone and dialed a number, he talked a short while and then he told Derek, "Miss Montgomery will be here in a minute."

Derek nodded. It hurt him that she checked in only as Montgomery. He knew they would get divorced very soon, but it still hurt him. He couldn't explain exactly why, but she was his wife for such a long time that it simply hurt. He heard the arrival of the elevator and her coming up to him. She looked stunning. She wore her red Dior-dress that matched her hair perfectly. She looked breath taking. He smiled at her, "Hey. You look great."  
"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself", she smiled back and fixed his tie.

He took her hand and they left. They sat in Derek's car in silence.

"You know Mark and I were always joking that it would be possible that you could dance even before you could walk."

Addison laughed, "Yeah, Mark told me."

The leftover ride it was again silent, they left the car at the charity event and walked over the carpet. They heard some photographer call them, "Drs. Shepherd, one photo." Derek smiled at Addison and pulled her into his arms and the posed for a few photos. Meredith, Izzie, Christina, George and Alex just arrived. They saw the Shepherds together. Meredith was glaring at them. She couldn't believe that he went here with Addison instead of her, but Izzie and Christina dragged her to go inside. They were sitting at one table. Derek and Addison were sitting at a table with Richard and Adele, Miranda Bailey and her husband and Mark Sloan.

Adele smiled at Addison, "You look so good Addison."  
Addison smiled at the woman, who was like her mother, "Thanks Adele. You look good yourself."

"Richard told me that you and Derek will do the dancing tonight."

"Yeah, he dragged us."

"Sound like him", Adele smiled at her. Richard told her about the upcoming divorce between Derek and Addison and she hated it, because both, Derek and Addison, were like her and Richard's children. She knew them and Mark Sloan since they were interns. She remembered the first day Richard told her about them.

"_Adele?"_

"_Kitchen honey", Adele answered._

_Richard entered the kitchen, "Hey. How was your day?"  
"Good. Your day? How are the new interns?"_

_Richard smiled at his wife, "Good. Three of them are really gifted."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, they could be really good."_

"_Tell me about them."_

"_Mark Sloan … a bit too arrogant, but he's talented. Derek Shepherd, his best friend, also really good, he seems to have a thing for neurosurgery. Finally Addison Forbes-Montgomery, you would like her. She's really … I don't know … she's the best of the three and she's best friend to Sloan and the girlfriend of Shepherd. She will become brilliant."_

_Adele smiled, "Maybe we should invite them someday."_

"_Yeah, we should."_

The charity event was without a lot surprises. When the dancing competition started it became a bit more interesting. Some couples were pretty good and some were really bad. The couple that danced for Mercy West was pretty good.

Finally the host told them, "And our last couple will dance for Seattle Grace Hospital. Please welcome Drs. Derek and Addison Shepherd."

They stood up. They didn't know what song they would dance, the only knew it would be a slow one. When Addison heard the first beats she knew what song it was. It was "At this moment" by Michael Bublé. She sighed and she and Derek started to dance.

_What did you think,  
I would do at this moment,  
When you're standing before__ me,  
With tears in your eyes.  
Tryin to tell me that you,  
_Found you another.

And you just don't love me, No more.

Derek swirled Addison around and they both were remembered of the whole Mark/Meredith cheating story.

_What did you think,  
I would say at this moment,  
When I'm faced with the knowledge,  
That you just don't love me.  
Did you think I would curse you,  
Or say things to hurt you,  
Cause you just don't love me no more._

I could never hate him, were Addison's thoughts.

I would never curse her, were Derek's thoughts.

_Did you think I could hate you,  
Or raise my hands to you,  
Now come on you know me too __well._

She knows me like no one does.

_How could I hurt you,  
When darling I love you,  
And you know, I'd never hurt you._

_What do you think,  
I would give at this moment,  
If you stay I'd subtract twenty years from my life._

Derek was stunned, because he noticed the truth in this words. He would always love Addison, she was the first love of his life. His wife. The question was if he was still in love with her

_I'd fall down on my knees,  
Kiss the ground that you walk on,  
If I could just hold you again._

_I'd fall down on my knees,  
Kiss the ground that you walk on baby,  
If I could just hold you_.

He looked into Addison's eyes. He would kiss the ground she walks on to hold her again. He would fall down on his knees to hold her again. He looked into her eyes and saw the last 15 years, the good and the bad moments. She was his wife. He loved her. Hell, he still loved her. How could he have doubted this? But he couldn't tell her, it was too late. He hurt her too much.

_If I, Could just, Hold you.  
If I...If I could just hold you. Again._

Addison looked at Derek. She was still in love with him, but they would get a divorce and it was too late for this. He was in love with Meredith and she was his soon to be ex-wife.

XXXXXXXXXX

They ended their dance and everybody was stunned. Nobody expected that they would dance that good. Meredith glared at them. They moved in perfect harmony and looked like the perfect couple.

Addison smiled at Derek and they left the dance floor. They won, of course they won.

XXXXXXXXXX

2 days later …

Addison was sitting at her and Derek's attorney. Derek wasn't there yet. She sighed.

A few minutes later Derek entered the room, "Sorry, I'm late."

"Let's just sign the papers." Addison grabbed the pen and signed the papers. She suddenly understood that it would be the last time that she would sign as Addison Montgomery-Shepherd.

Derek grabbed the pen as well. He looked at her and he knew how hurt she was by his attitude. He ignored her when she came to Seattle, he chased Meredith when she was here and finally she found her pants in his jacket. He put the pen down, "Addie, I can't do this …"

Addison looked at him in shock, "What?"  
"I love you Addie."

The attorney stood up, "I think I'll give you a moment."

"No, you don't. Just sign the papers."

He stood up and went up to her. He pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes, "I'd fall down on my knees, kiss the ground that you walk on, if I could just hold you again."

"Derek, don't …"

"Addison, on the charity event I understood that everything went so totally wrong between us, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being absent, for dragging you into this whole situation and everything. I want us to work again. I don't want this divorce."

"But you wanted this. You wanted this divorce."  
"I won't sign these papers."  
"You better do."

"Addie, I love you … I need you. I'm miserable without you."

"No, you …"

Derek grabbed her tighter, "Understand this Addison, I love you like the first day I saw you and I'm sorry that I let you doubt about this. One last chance Addie."

Addison looked at him, "We can't stay here if you want a real chance."  
"You want to go back to New York? We'll go back to New York. You want to go somewhere else? We'll go there. Chose the place Addie."  
"L.A., Naomi offered me a job in her and Sam's practice."  
"So, it's L.A."

"You sure about this, because I can't get through this again."  
"You don't have to."

"Ok."

He kissed her, "I love you Addison Montgomery-Shepherd."  
"I love you too, Derek Shepherd."  
The kiss heated up fast and Derek grabbed her tighter and lifted her on the table, but Derek stepped back and kissed her once more.

"Not here Addie, I want it to be something special. That's what you deserve."

"But we did it before, you know that."

"I know, but I want it to be special and I want to end it with Meredith before I do more than kissing you."  
Addison nodded, "Ok. I'll go to the hotel and call Naomi. You come there when you're done here?"

"Promise you."

They kissed one last time and Addison left.

Derek searched for Meredith and found her a while later.

"Hey", he looked at her.

"Hey. How are you?"  
"Good."  
"So she signed?"  
"She signed …"  
"Derek, that's great. Now we can finally be together and …"  
Derek looked at her stunned, "Are you serious about that?"

"Derek you're finally divorced. That's great."  
"You don't understand anything Meredith", he was really angry now, "I know Addison for 15 years. Do you really think that something like this is over by signing one paper?"

"Derek, but …"

"You didn't listen earlier. Addison signed the papers, but I didn't."  
"You didn't?"

"No, I can't. She's my wife. I can't stand being without her. On the charity event I noticed I can't be without her. I love her. She's my Addie."  
Meredith looked at him in horror, "You can't be serious about that?"

"Meredith, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did … again … Derek …"  
"No, we … Addison and I will move to L.A., we have friends there and Naomi offered Addie a job. We need a fresh start."

"Derek, I don't know what to say. Just leave. I don't want to see you anymore."

Derek nodded, "You'll find someone great."

But Meredith turned away and left. Derek was relieved. Addison was his soulmate, he had to be with her.

Meanwhile Addison had entered her hotel room. She picked up her mobile and dialed Naomi's number. Naomi knew that the divorce should finalize that day. She picked up her mobile, "Hey Addie."  
"Hey Naomi."  
"How are you?"

"Good."  
"Good?"

"Yeah, good. Look, I'm calling, because … you offered me this job a few weeks ago."  
"The job is still there waiting for you."

"Would you mind if I bring someone with me to L.A.?"

"Addison! Oh my gosh, don't tell me you have someone new."  
"No, not really."  
"What are you talking about girl, because I don't get it."

"Derek and I … we didn't get divorced."

"You didn't?"

"No, he asked me for a second chance."  
Naomi sighed, "Addie, he had his second chance … damn, he had so many chances."  
"This time it's different. I told him about you offered and he agreed immediately to move to L.A. I love him Nae, I can't be without him. He's my soulmate, my husband. I need him by my side and he finally understood that we can make this."

"Ok, … but if he hurts you again, I'll kick his ass. Tell him!"  
"Ok, thanks Nae."  
"So you're really coming?"  
"We're really coming."  
"Oh my gosh! I have to tell Sam and Maya. Maya will love that, you're her favorite aunt."  
"Of course, because I buy her the best presents", Addison laughed.

"Yeah, you have a point there."

In this moment someone knocked at Addison's door, "Hey Nae, I think Derek just came. We talk later?"

"Sure! Love you Adds."  
"Love you too Nae. I call you when we know at what time we'll be there."

"Sure. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Addison ended the phone call and opened the door. Derek stood there, "What took you so long?"  
"I talked to Nae."  
"Oh", he smiled at her and kissed, "I think she's pleased she'll have her best friend in L.A."  
"Yeah, and she told me that she'll kick your ass, if you hurt me another time."  
Derek smiled, "I didn't expect anything less. So L.A. where coming."  
XXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks' later Addison was sitting on the deck of their new house at the beach. Richard gave them finally their blessings for leaving Seattle. They were neighbors to Sam, Naomi and Maya.

Derek smiled at his wife and entered the deck.

"Hey Addie."

"Hey."

"You like L.A., don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I like it when you're happy."

Addison smiled at Derek, "I'm happy we moved."

"I'm happy too. I'm happy we made our marriage work again."

"Me too."

Derek cuddled next to her.

"I'd fall down on my knees, kiss the ground that you walk on, if I could just hold you again", he whispered into her ears.

Addison smiled at they kissed again.

"I love our fresh start."  
"I love our fresh start too. Promise me Addie that nothing will ever tear us apart."

"Promise you."

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you like it and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I planned this story as a one shot, but my lovely beta reader Antoni liked the story so much that she asked me to go on writing and I simply couldn't turn her down.

Thank you so much for all your reviews. Reviews make my day better.

I wrote this while I was in the train on my little purple netbook (sorry, but I LOVE the fact that my netbook is purple, so I had to say this ;) ).

So this is for you Antoni, I hope you'll like it.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Sequel**** or Chapter 1 (don't know yet)**

"Oh, come on, you had the best apartment in med school", Derek said smiling.

It was a few weeks sin

ce Addison and Derek moved to L.A. they were sitting with Naomi and Sam on their deck. "Of course we had, because Addie's parents donated it to her", Naomi said smiling.

"Yeah, we would have died to have such a great apartment", Sam added.

Addison smiled, "Yeah, we noticed that, because you were always at OUR apartment."

Derek whispered in her ear, "Oh come on, you liked that especially when …"  
"Derek!", Addison hit him lightly.

"Ouch! That hurt", Derek said smiling.

"Don't be such a girl, Derek", Naomi said laughing.

Addison smiled and changed the topic, "So, let's raise our glasses to a great day."

Derek looked at his wife. She looked more relaxed and happy than she ever was in Seattle. He noticed it was the right decision to move. He only missed Mark, because they became pretty good friends again before Addie and he moved. It was becoming a bit like before that affair.

They smiled, "I told you it was a good idea to move. The weather here is lots better than in Seattle."

Addison smiled. She was happy to be in L.A., she made friends with the other doctors at the practice quickly. Especially with Pete she was good friend, he was a bit like Mark. A real women men.

The doorbell was ringing in this moment. Addison was about to get up, but Derek stopped her, "Sit down gorgeous. I will get it."

Addison smiled, "Thanks."

Naomi was smiling. It was a long time ago she saw her best friend happy like this. She knew how miserable she was back in New York when Derek was absent and after she and Sam moved to L.A. it was becoming worse. She was happy that Mark was there and kept care of her.

Derek meanwhile opened the door. Mark was standing in front of him.

"Mark?", Derek was stunned.

"Derek, hey. You guys missed me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm hurt. Do you great your best friend like this", Mark smirked his trademark smile.

Derek laughed, "Hey, sorry", the hugged, "Come in. Naomi, Sam and Addie are sitting on the deck."

Mark smiled, "Don't tell her. I want to surprise her."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You know she won't like this."

"Oh come on, we had so much time when I surprised her in med school."

Derek smiled, "Yeah, you're right, but you take the blame."

Mark smirked, "Yeah, yeah that won't work, but whatever. Go!"

Derek smiled and went back to the deck. Addison looked at him, "Who was at the door?"

"No one, only a joke."

Addison nodded, she was sitting with her back to the house, so she didn't see Mark coming outside, who gestured to Sam and Naomi to be silent. He stepped behind Addie's chair and hugged her from behind.

Addison nearly jumped in the air, because she was surprised, she turned around, "Mark! You", she turned around to her husband, "and you!"

Mark smirked at Derek, "Told you the blame thing wouldn't work."

Derek smiled and Addie hugged Mark, "What are you doing here?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Sometimes you too are really scary."

"What?"  
"Derek asked me exactly the same thing."

Addison smiled at him, "It's good to have you here, but why are you here Mark? You could have told us then we would have picked you up at the airport."  
"I wanted it to be a surprise by the way Naomi and Sam knew I was coming."  
Addison looked at her best friend in shock, "You knew he was coming?"  
"Sorry, but he forbid me to tell you. He wanted it to be a surprise."

Mark sat down to them. Derek had got him a glass of wine.

"So are you telling us what you are doing here?", Derek asked Mark again.

"Of course, I work here."  
Derek and Addison looked at him stunned, "You work here?"

"Yeah, I hated Seattle from the beginning I only stayed because you guys were there. You are my family. After you left I thought about moving back to New York, but it just didn't seem right. Sam and I had a phone call a few weeks before and he told me that there was still a job for one doctor at the practice. So I picked up my things and moved here. I still live at the hotel at the moment, but I think I will go apartment shopping next week."

Addison and Derek were stunned, "You work with us … again?", Derek finally managed to say.

Mark nodded. It was silent for a moment up to the moment Addison was hugging Mark, "That's so great Marky!"

Derek smiled. Addison and Mark always had been close, even before him being absent and they became closer when he began becoming absent and now he was greatful Mark took care of her. He didn't forget the affair, but he forgave both of them, because he knew it was his fault too.

Derek smiled at his best friend, "So welcome to the practice dude."

Mark smiled, "You have a great house you know that."

"Addie picked it out."

Mark smiled, "I expected that. Are you interested in apartment shopping Addie?"

"Of course. Just tell me the time and place and how much money you want to spend."

Mark laughed, "Deal. The ocean is very close by the way."  
"Yeah, it's beautiful right."

"Yeah", Mark smiled his trademark smile and stood up. Addison knew him, "What's your plan Mark?"

"You'll see." He picked Addie up and moved with her down the deck to the beach.

"Don't you dare", Addison said laughing.

Mark, who had Addison over his shoulders, smirked, "There's nothing you can do about that Adds."

"Derek!"

Derek smiled at Naomi and Sam, "They are the same kids they were in med school."

Naomi and Sam laughed. Derek heard Addison's voice again, "Derek!"

"Coming", he smiled at Naomi and Sam, "you excuse me a moment."  
Mark and Addison meanwhile reached the ocean and Mark walked with her inside.

"Mark, don't do that, this outfit and especially the shoes were really expensive!"

Mark took her shoes off and throw them to the beach, "Better?"

"Marky", Addison was whining, but Mark laughed and threw Addison in the ocean.

"That mean war", she laughed and throw him a lot of water in the face.

In this moment Derek reached the beach, so they could hear him, "You know, you two are like little children."

Mark and Addison looked at each other and Mark whispered in Addie's ear, "We should be a team to get your husband wet."

Addison smiled and they got Derek and threw him in the ocean. Derek laughed, "You two are really …"

Addison was by his side, "What?"

"Unbelievable."

The tree of them laughed. It was a bit like in med school. Mark was always the one, who teased Addie and then Mark and Addie teased Derek. Derek laughed, it was good to have Mark his friend, his brother here.

Naomi and Sam were still sitting on the deck, "They will never change, will they?" Naomi asked Sam.

Sam laughed, "Oh come on, we wouldn't have that much fun, if they were still normal."

Naomi joined him, "Yeah, you're right."

Addison, Derek and Mark were coming back to the deck after their fight in the water.

"Nae", Addie smiled at her evil and hugged her.

"ADDIE! You make me wet."  
Addie looked at her, "Really? I didn't notice that."

Naomi smiled. She loved a happy Addison. It was a lot better than a sad Addison.

They sat down and Derek raised his glass, "So, to a beautiful night and the beginning of a new life with our best friends."

They all raised their glasses and sat at the deck for a while. It was late when Naomi and Sam went home. Addison dragged Mark to stay. So he was in the guest room. Addison and Derek took a shower and went to their bed. Derek got their a little bit later than Addison. He cuddled at her and hugged her tightly.

"So gorgeous, are you happy Mark's here?"  
"Yes. It's good to have him here."  
Derek smiled, "Yes, it is. I love you Addison."

"Love you too Derek. Sleep well."  
"Sleep well."

* * *

So, I don't know. Do you want it as a sequel or as chapter 1? Tell me, because I'm not sure. It was really fun to write it, especially the Derek/Addie/Mark ocean part. Review and tell me,you want to read more or don't want to read more. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

So I asked you last time if you want this story as a one shot or as a story with more chapters.

You told me you wanted to read more, so here's more.

No one beta read this, so I hope the spelling and the grammar isn't that bad.

Now enjoy.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks later Mark was seattled in. He was lucky the house next door to Addison and Derek wasn't bought. So he bought it. It was really early in the morning. Derek was called to the hospital, because they had a really important neurosurgeon case. Addison stood at the beach and looked to the ocean. She loved just to stand there. It was so peaceful. Mark walked up to her.

"Hey Adds."  
Addison smiled.

"You slept well?"  
"Derek was called in very early, but except this I slept well."  
"Ok. You want to go out with me for breakfast, because I have nothing to eat."

Addison smiled. It was so Mark to say this, "Come in. Derek bought beagles yesterday."

Mark smiled at her like a kid, "Ahh Addie. You're like a mom."

Addison hit him, "Not funny."

They went inside. A few minutes later they were sitting at the table and ate breakfast. Mark knew Addie for a long time and he knew she could eat as much as she could, she wouldn't get fat and normally she loved breakfast, but now she was eating really less. She didn't even eat one beagle.

"Adds, you're ok?", he asked her worried.

"Everything's fine."

"You sure? You don't look to well."  
She lifted her right eyebrow, "Ah, thanks Mark, nice as always."

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know I'm fine … I'm only not that hungry today. Ok?"

"Ok."

Addison closed her eyes, she didn't want Mark to know how bad she felt. She felt like she would boil very soon.

"Mark, you should get proper dressed."

Mark looked at her and knew she wanted to get rid of him, he just didn't know why, "Addie, what …?"

But he couldn't speak to the end. Addison turned around and ran to the bathroom. Mark ran after her and saw her boiling in the toilet. He held her hair back. When she finished she sat down and looked really pall.

"Addie …", he started.

"Don't tell Derek", was everything Addison managed to say.

Mark looked at her and she spoke in a weak voice, "This is going on for a few days, I think it's only a virus. Don't tell him, please Marky. He worries so much and there is nothing to worry about."

Mark sighed, he couldn't stand to see Addison like this and when she looked at him with her big eyes, he told her, "I won't tell him."

Addison cuddled to Mark, he pulled her into an embrace. They sat there for a while, before Mark told her, "We have to get dressed Addie, because there are patients and mothers, who wants you to deliver their babies."

But Addison wasn't moving. Mark looked at her closely and saw that she was passed out. He panicked, "Addie? Adds? Addison? SHIT!"

He calmed himself down, grabbed her and ran to his car and drove to hospital, much too fast. He entered hospital a few minutes later with Addison in his arm. Derek just left the or and wanted to go home before he wanted to go to the practice. Maybe Addison was still there. Then he saw someone rushing in. He just saw a flash of red and turned around. One of his nightmares seemed to come true. Mark was holding his unconscious wife.

"What … ?"

Mark saw Derek, "Derek, I'll tell you everything, but first we need someone … fast."

Derek nodded, soon Addison was with someone doctors and Derek and Mark had to wait outside. Derek looked at his best friend, "What happened?"

"Derek … I … she was standing at the beach and I went outside, because … I had nothing to eat for breakfast and … I thought maybe you would have something or wanted to go with me for some to take away. Addie told me you were called in early, but she said you had beagles, so we went inside and had breakfast. She was eating so less. It was a bit scary. I asked her, but she told me everything was ok. So, I didn't push it more far, but then she nearly ran to the bathroom. I went after her and she was boiling. I don't know. She told me that was going on for a few days, but I shouldn't tell you, because she thought it was only a virus and you shouldn't worry for nothing. We sat there for a while and when I told her we have to get ready for work she was passed out. I'm sorry Derek."

Derek looked at his best friend, "There's nothing you should be sorry about. I'm glad you were there and brought her here. I hate to wait, but I think there's nothing we can do."

Mark looked at him, "I will call Nae and tell her, so she can handle our patient."

Derek looked at him grateful, "Thanks."

Mark stood up, put out his mobile and dialed Naomi's number.

"Mark, where are you? Your first patient is here."  
"I'm sorry Naomi."

"Just come here and where the hell is Addie? Her first patient is here too."

"I … she passed out this morning. I brought her to hospital. Derek is here too."  
Naomi was shocked, "You know anything?"

"I'll call you as soon as we do."  
"Ok. You know I could come and …"  
"There's nothing you could do. We have to wait. Let me handle Derek. We're ok and let's hope it's nothing bad."

Naomi nodded, "Ok, I'll handle your patients."  
"Thanks Naomi."

"It's ok. Just make sure you call as soon as you know anything. She's my best friend Mark."

"I know that and I hate as much as you do that we can't do anything."  
"Ok. Call me later."  
"I'll do. Bye Nae."  
"Bye Mark."

Naomi put her mobile down. The shock was written all over her face. "Naomi do you …", Sam looked at her worried, who just entered her room, "Is everything ok?"

"Addie passed out this morning."  
Sam was shocked. "Derek and Mark are with her at hospital", Naomi continued. Sam looked at her. He knew how close Addie and Naomi were, so he kissed his wife, "She will be ok, Nae. There's nothing you can do in this moment. Derek and Mark are with here. They are like her bodyguards. You know that."

Naomi smiled at bit, "I know."

"Don't you remember this time at med school?", Sam asked her.

Naomi smiled slightly when the memories came back to her.

_Naomi, Sam and Addison were walking to their next lesson._

"_So where are Derek and Mark?", Sam asked Addison._

_She rolled her eyes, "You know them. They are never really early."_

_They sat down, but Naomi forgot something and so she and Sam left for a moment._

_A few minutes later a boy turned to Addison, "Hey beautiful."_

_Addison rolled her eyes and said nothing, "Oh come on little lady, talk to me."_

"_I wouldn't know anything to talk about."_

"_Oh, that really hurts."_

"_You're too beautiful to be a medical student. Don't you want to leave now with me?"_

_Before Addison could say anything, she heard Derek's voice, "And you're too stupid to be a medical student." Sam and Naomi had entered the room again with Mark and Derek._

_The boy turned around, "Who are you? Her bodyguard?"_

_Mark and Derek both glared at him, "Yes, we are when someone is stupid like you."_

_Derek sat down next to Addison and kissed her, "Is everything ok gorgeous."_

_Addison smiled at him, "Now it is."_

_Mark glared at the boy, "You can leave now."_

_The boy nearly ran out of the room._

_Addison had to laugh, "You're my bodyguards?"_

_Mark shrugged his shoulders, "You know Derek's too weak to do it alone."_

"_Funny buddy, sit down and listen to the prof."_

"Let's hope that they can protect her this time too", Naomi told Sam quietly.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek looked up. A doctor was coming up to him, "You're wife is in a room and will wake up in a few. You want to see her?"

"Of course", Derek looked at Mark.

"Go. I'll wait for you."

Derek nodded and left with the doctor, "How is she?"  
"I'll tell you everything when she's woken up."

"Ok", Derek nodded and entered Addison's room.

* * *

I know it's a cliff hang at the end, but I'm really interested what you think happened to Addie. So any guess? I would be happy if you review. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. It's really crazy, I planned this story as a one shot and now there are 3 chapters and a prologue. Thank you guys for you reviews, because I would never go on writing this story, if you didn't ask me. So I really hope you'll like this chapter. Again I tried my best for good grammar and spelling and hope you will forgive me if there are some mistakes. I really love writing this story, so I hope really much you enjoy the chapter. By the way I own nothing, because if I would, Addie and Derek would be together with a bunch of beautiful Addek-children. ;) … but it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes, so this won't happen.

Now, I talked really enough. Have fun.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Derek sat down to his wife. He hated to see her like this. She was really pall. Slowly she opened her eyes. Derek sighed, she really worried him. She looked at him wired.

"Where …?"  
"You passed out Addie. Mark brought you here."

"Oh."

He kissed her, "It's ok. You will be ok. We will be ok."

They heard a knock and a doctor came in, "Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd?"

Addison looked up, "Yeah."

"I'm your doctor Dr. Smith."  
"Why did my wife pass out?", Derek asked him the question that was spinning into his head the whole time.

"We checked out the blood and there is no need to be worried."

Derek got angry, "My wife passed out and you say everything is ok?"

Addison grabbed his hand, "Derek, it's ok. It was only a little moment of weakness. I ate to less. It's ok."

"Actually", the Dr. said, "we found something, but there's not a reason to be worried."

Both of them looked at him questionably, "I can congratulate you. You will become parents. Your wife should just eat a bit more in the future. It's really nothing wrong. The baby seems to be perfectly fine."  
They were shocked. The Dr. told them, "I give you some time. I will be outside if you have questions." He left the room.

Derek finally found back his speech, "That was …"

"Unplanned", Addison added.

"Yeah, unplanned, but …. are you happy?"

Addison shrugged, "It wasn't exactly what I expected, but … Derek we just started to become what we were."

Derek looked at her closely, "I know and I'm sorry, because this is my fault. Addie, I love you and I'm happy. I always wanted this. A baby. A baby with you. I know we were a family before this, but I would love to have a mini-Addison with gorgeous red hair and as smart as you."

Addison smiled, "Maybe it will become a boy and will have your hair."

Derek smiled, "Whatever. I'm happy. This is one of the things I always wanted. A beautiful little baby with you."

Addison smiled, "Yeah, I wanted this too."

They smiled brightly at each other. Derek started to realize what just happened, he pulled Addie closer, "We will become parents Addie", than he spoke to her belly, "Hey little peanut, I'm your daddy. I hope you're fine in there. Your mommy will take good care of you."

Addison laughed, "Are you happy Derek?"  
"One of my top five moments in life."

Addison smiled, "We will become parents Derek, oh my god, we will really become parents."

Addison was nearly glowing. Derek loved to see her like that. She became even more beautiful the last minutes.

"Can we go home with you now Derek?", she asked him softly.

"I'll ask the doctor and tell Mark that everything is fine. He was really worried."

"Ok, when you told him, can you send him in?"

"Sure, I'll talk to Mark and the doctor. I'll be back in a few, honey."  
"Ok daddy", Addison smiled at him brightly. They kissed and Derek left the room. Mark was still sitting and waiting for them. He saw Derek leaving Addie's room and he was smiling brightly. He sighed. So she had to be ok.

"Hey", Mark told his best friend.

Derek couldn't stop smiling, "Hey."  
"You know you look like a fool with this smiling-thing. How's Addie?"  
"She's fine. She asked when she can go home."  
Mark laughed, "She only likes to be in the hospital when she's the doctor."  
"Yeah. Mark, there's something I have to tell you … I will become dad."  
Mark needed a moment to understand it, "Addie's pregnant?"

"Addie's pregnant."

Mark smiled at him, "Congratulations. You know you're damn lucky that she stood with you."

"I know. I was a jerk in the past."

"Yeah, a pretty big jerk by the way."  
"Yeah, I got that. I will ask the doctor when she can go home. You can go inside if you want."

Mark felt a little bit uncomfortable, Derek looked at him, "It's ok. I trust you. What you and Addie did in New York was wrong, but it was my fault too. You tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. I forgave you. Go inside, she wants to see you."  
Mark nodded, "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Derek went to the doctor and Mark went to Addison's room, "Hey Addie."  
She smiled at him, "Hey."  
"Congratulations."

"So I guess Derek told you."  
"Yeah, he had this foolish grin plastered on his face. It was like the day you become his girlfriend or you married him. He's really lucky."

"Yeah, I'm lucky too."

"Yeah, and you should call Nae. I talked to her earlier and she was really worried."

"Sure, but I want to tell her in person."  
"I expected this, but call her to tell her you're ok."  
"I'll do that." Mark sat down next to her, "I'm happy you're fine. I was really worried. You scared the hell out of me."  
"Sorry for this."

"Just promise me you'll never do that again."

"I'll try my best."  
Derek came back to the room, "The doctor told me you can go home. You're doing great, so they don't see any need to keep you longer. You just have to come in a few days for a check up."  
"Ok."

Addison got dressed and Mark, Derek and she left the hospital. They drove to the practice, because Addison wanted to tell Naomi in person that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile at the practice someone entered the practice. Her dark blond hair was a bit messy and she went to the counter, where Dell was sitting.

Dell smiled at her, "Hey, I would like to see Dr. Shepherd."  
"I'm sorry Miss, but he has a lot of appointments and he's not here in the moment. I don't know when he will be back."

"Oh, … ahm … I'm not a patient. I'm an old friend and I really need to see him."

Dell sighed, "You can sit down in his office, but I really don't know when he will be back."

She smiled at him happily, "Thanks."

* * *

So, the chapter is finished. I would love to get some reviews and hope you liked the chapter.

So, please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

another story I haven't updated in a long time ... I hope you like my new chapter and forgive me the long time I haven't updated.

My dear friend Anotonia beta read this ... thanks again hun, you're the best beta ever!

So, now I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Derek, Mark and Addison just entered the practice. Naomi saw her best friend and hugged her, "Don't ever do this again girl, you really scared me. Is everything fine?"  
"Yeah, can we sit down in your office? I will tell you everything."

"Sure", Naomi nodded.

"I will get some things from my office Addie; we will go home after your talk. Ok? You come to my office when you're finished."

"Sure. See you in a few."

Derek leaned forward and kissed her. He never felt more alive. He loved her so much and he was happy they came to L.A. and she gave their marriage another shot.

Addison and Naomi left. Derek went to the direction of his office when Dell called him, "Derek, there's someone waiting in your office. She said she was an old friend."  
Derek only nodded; he was curious who came down here. Maybe Savy, Addie would love that.

Meanwhile Addison and Naomi had entered Naomi's office.

"So tell me, what happened?"

Addison sat down, "I don't really know … Derek was called in last night and Mark came over for breakfast, but I wasn't really hungry and I puked it all up like the last mornings. I thought it was only a virus, so I didn't say anything, because you know Derek, he's so worried and I didn't want him to worry about nothing. I don't really know how it happened, but I passed out and Mark brought me to hospital and when I woke up Derek was sitting next to me. The doctor told us that there's nothing to worry about, I just have to eat a bit more, because I'm eating for two."  
Naomi looked at her stunned, "Wait, you're eating for two … does that mean…"

"I'm pregnant Nae."  
"Oh my gosh", a smile spread all over her face and brought her face to Addie's belly, "Hey little baby, I'm your aunty Nae and I will spoil you rotten."

Addison laughed and Naomi looked at her, "You look happy."  
"I am happy."

"I'm glad, I haven't seen you like this in a while."  
"I know I was miserable in New York … and Seattle."

"Congratulations Addie. You and Derek will become great parents."  
"Thanks and I hope you will become a great godmother.

"You want me as the baby`s godmother?"  
"Of course, but don't tell Derek. We haven't talked about it yet."

Naomi smiled and started talking to Addison's belly again, "You heard that? I will become your godmother; you will be so totally be spoiled."

They laughed and Naomi was happy for Addison and Derek.

Derek had entered his office short time after Addison and Naomi went to Naomi's office. He was stunned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."  
"Meredith … you shouldn't be here."

"Why?"  
"Because … I don't think there's anything left to say."  
"Derek, I love you and I know you love me. You were only afraid to leave her and didn't want to be the bad guy. I understand this. I needed some time, but I understand it now. Come back with me to Seattle. You can't be happy here."  
"But I am totally happy."

"You're lying."  
"I'm not. My friends are here and most important Addie's here."  
"You can't be serious. She's Satan, she is … mean, you can't be happy."  
Now Derek was angry, "Don't talk about my wife in this way. Maybe I called her Satan, when she first came to Seattle, but I was never really serious about that. I love her. I love everything about her. She's my family and I wouldn't want anyone different than her."  
"So I heard Mark moved her too and that he lives next to you. Aren't you afraid that she will cheat on you again?", Meredith spat back.

"You don`t know anything about me or Addison or Mark or anything. It's time for you to leave. I don't want you. You were just … you were the Anti-Addison. I needed someone that didn't remind me of her, so I didn't have to think about her all the time."

"You're lying."  
"No, I'm not. Addison is my wife, the love of my life and you should leave, because I think she wouldn't be really pleased to see you. Don't get me wrong. She forgave you, but that doesn't mean you're one of her top five people."

Meredith looked at him stunned; she marched forward to him and kissed him. Derek was shocked, that he didn't do anything for a moment, when he realized what happened, he started to pop back, but in this moment Derek's office door was opened, "Derek do you think …", but Addison stopped mid sentence, when she saw her husband kissing his ex-mistress. Derek turned around, "Addie, it's not …"

She looked at him and he saw the hurt in her eyes, "No … of course it's not what it looks like."  
She turned around and left the office, "Addie", Derek called her desperately, but he only saw Mark holding his wife, when the elevator doors closed. Meredith came up to him, "So, feels like a déjà-vu?"

Derek turned to her, "I never want to see you again. I never thought you could do something like this. She's pregnant with my baby. I will become a father and now she's mad at me and I understand, because I hurt her so much in Seattle. I hope she will forgive me, when I'm lucky she does, maybe she even forgives you, because she's Addison and she's not pretty good in hating people, but I will never forgive you. I never want to see you in my whole life again. Do you understand this! I'm happy here. I'm happy when I see my beautiful wife and can hold and kiss her and I was a pretty big jerk that I didn't notice that in Seattle. Leave and don't dare to come back!"

Derek stormed off.

The car ride home was very quiet. Addison didn't look at Mark nor did she speak to him, but when they entered the Shepherd's house, she broke down. Mark hold her and was trying his best to comfort her, but the only one who always knows how to comfort her and knew what to say was Derek and he wasn't Derek. Mark sighed, he was torn between both Shepherd's again. He just hoped that Derek had a really good excuse and that Addie will forgive him. Addison's day was so stressful that she made no resist as Mark brought her to bed. He looked at her. Before her eyes were sparkling like diamonds and she seemed happy like never before, but now her eyes were dull again, like they were in Seattle, like they were in New York when Derek stopped coming home. She fell asleep soon and Mark was relieved. He went downstairs and heard that the door was opening and saw Derek walking in.

"Where is she?"

"She's asleep and you should let her sleep. She had a stressful day."

"I know that Mark", Derek sighed, "Listen how was she when …"

"She was heartbroken Derek … again … she became the porcelain doll with dull eyes once again, like she was in NY when you stopped coming home, like she was in Seattle when you were chasing your intern. So, could you please explain me why she is here."  
"Mark listen, I don't know", Derek looked at his best friend, "I really don't know … I told her I don't want her here, but she didn't listen. She kissed me and I was in such a shock that I let her for a short moment and of course Addie walked in, in this moment. Please believe me, I didn't want this."

Mark looked closely at Derek, he looked really sorry, "I believe you … now you can only hope your wife does too."  
"I know … I disappointed her so much in the past. I don't know what to do …"  
"Let her sleep for now, she was really exhausted and then talk to her tomorrow."  
"Ok, so I think I'll sleep in the guest room."  
"You better do."

"So, when you need something you know where I live."  
"Thanks Mark, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Derek."

Derek went into the guest room. The next morning Derek stood up very early and prepared breakfast. He baked waffles, pancakes and all things he knew Addison liked. An hour later he heard Addison coming downstairs. She entered the kitchen. Derek smiled at her, "Morning honey, you want some breakfast?"

Addison only looked at him. Mark was right, she looked like a porcelain doll. She looked so fragil. Addison just sat down and drank some coffee, "You should really eat something", Derek tried to convince her.

"I'm not hungry", Addison answered in a low voice.

"Addison …"

"Don't … just don't Derek", Addison said when she stood up.

"Addison, please, just a minute… let me explain myself."

Addison looked at him, "Fine. A minute."

"I … I'm sorry … I didn't know she was coming here and I told her she should go, but she didn't. She kissed me and I was like frozen for a moment. Please Addie, I didn't want this. I'm so sorry for this. I love you and this little peanut. I don't want to have anything to do with her. Please believe me Addie, you're my family and I want it to stay this way. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry. I love you more than I could ever tell you."

Addison looked at him, "I don't know if I can believe you Derek. She was the one … You chased after her when we were together in Seattle … when we were married. I … just give me some time. You can drive to the office on your own, I'll be there in an hour."

Derek nodded, the talk hadn't gone like he hoped it would, but for now all he could do was to give Addison the time she needed, "Just promise me to eat at least a bit. It's not good for you or the baby to eat so few."

Addison nodded and went upstairs. Derek sighed, he wanted to stay, but obviously his wife needed some time on her own. So he left the house a few minutes later.

Meanwhile Addison had called Naomi, who was on her way to the Shepherds.

Shortly after Derek left Naomi entered the house, "Addison?"

"Kitchen", she only heard the voice of her friend.

Naomi went into the kitchen and nearly had to laugh, Addison was sitting at the table eating waffles and pancakes with salsa.

"Waffles and pancakes with salsa?", Naomi looked at her friend skeptically.

"Don't judge before you didn't try … You want to try?"

"Addie, this looks disgusting."  
"It's not … it's great …"

"So, how are you feeling."

"Terrible … I'm mad at Derek, but at the same time I can't really be mad, because he makes me waffles and pancakes, but yesterday …"

"Addison listen, you know I'm your friend and always on your side, but after you left he was screaming at her that he wants her to leave and that he only loves you and your child. I don't think he did this on purpose. I know you went through a difficult time, but he seems like the Derek again, the one who's crazy in love with you."  
"I know … it was just … he went after her while we were married and …"  
"I know Addie, he was wrong back then, but be honest, do you really think he wants to go back?"

Addison looked at Naomi for a while before she answered, "I don't hope so."  
"Addie, I looked at him closely in the last weeks, because he hurt you so bad in the past and I didn't want this to happen again. He loves you so much … he's the Derek you married again. I know you're hurt, but give him a chance to make it up, because he really wants this. He wants you to be a family again with this little baby."  
"I know, I just …"

"I know."  
"I love him so much Nae and I'm afraid he'll break me again."  
"Talk to him Addie."  
"Yeah … I think I should do this." She paused for a while. "So maybe I should get dressed then."  
"Good idea."  
"Ok, do you wait for me? We could leave together."  
"Sure thing."

"Great, promise you, I'll be ready in a few."  
Naomi sighed, she had heard this sentence too many times from Addison and she always needed at least an hour. Addison looked at Naomi, "Ok … I try my best to be ready in less than an hour."  
Naomi laughed, "I'm not sure you can, but you're full of surprises, so surprise me."

Addison laughed and went upstairs.

* * *

Review ... pretty please :D


End file.
